Close Companions
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Part of the Spectrum of Tayend series. Darlend of Sommerlan is very popular with the Elyne ladies, but Mayrie finds out where his real interests lie...


**Close Companions**

_(Set in the past, before BMT events)_

**Colour Theme: Green**

Darlend of Sommerlan was a favourite amongst the young ladies of Capia. His tawny curls, fine cheek bones, invitingly soft lips and tall slim build combined to make him an extremely eligible young man. A glance from those startling, expressive green eyes would send the girls of the Elyne court swooning with delight.

Even Mayrie of Tremmelin wasn't oblivious to Darlend's charms; however she admired him more for his genuine manners and his spirited friendliness. He was considerate when he spoke, and always had something fascinating to bring to a conversation. He was eager to express his own views on matters, but remained humble and open to the ideas of others. All in all, he was one of the few men whom Mayrie had ever considered favourably of. This was a compliment indeed, as even Mayrie was aware that her standards were very high.

Her brother Tayend and Darlend became instant friends when they first met at court, when Tayend was fifteen and Darlend was sixteen. Now, over a year later, the pair frequently visited each other's homes, sometimes staying overnight. Mayrie was glad that her younger brother finally had a close companion, for he had never gotten on well with many other of his peers. Mayrie could understand this – most of the young men of Tayend's age at court were spoilt, over-confident snobs. Darlend was truly an exception – he shone out at court like a flaming beacon on a dark night.

Mayrie had to admit that she didn't begrudge Darlend for all the long hours he spent visiting her home. She sometimes joined him and Tayend for long, animated conversations in the garden, under the cool shade of the trees. The three of them made for dynamic company; what with each of them being quick and witty minded.

Every time Darlend would look at her, Mayrie couldn't help but feel her heartbeat race thrillingly. Those piercingly ardent green eyes were without doubt the most mesmerising she had ever, and would ever, encounter. But Mayrie always had a keen sense of other people, and something told her that Darlend only saw her as a good friend.

Her instincts were correct of course, and she discovered this one summer night when Darlend was staying over. She had misplaced her book, and decided to ask Tayend if he had seen it. Not bothering to knock his bedroom door, she pushed it open and began to ask if he had seen her book, but she never finished her question.

Tayend and Darlend were lying tangled on his bed, their limbs wrapped tightly around one another. They had been passionately kissing each other senseless, but hastily untangled themselves the moment Mayrie had spoken. They sprang off the bed and stood up; reflexively fixing their incriminatingly ruffled hair and rumpled clothes. Both young men looked wide eyed and startled, at a complete loss as for what could be said or done to rectify the situation.

It was one of the few times in her life that Mayrie had been rendered speechless. Sure, she had picked up on subtle clues that her brother's sexual inclinations differed from most other boys, but she had never expected to actually walk in on him openly displaying his affections with another boy. The fact that Darlend was someone with whom she had been friends with herself, that she had regarded in an almost romantic way…

_How could _I_ be so witless? I saw how well they got on, and how lately they've been spending more time in private._ _I knew Darlend was too good to be true. _Mayrie experienced a sharp pang of jealousy that Tayend had managed to attract somebody as exceptional as Darlend. But this was quickly replaced with satisfaction that her little brother had such excellent taste in men. Mayrie indulged gleefully in imagining the despair of the foolish girls at court, when they realised that all their flirting and perusal of Darlend was completely pointless. _They certainly won't be pleased to find out they've been wasting their time trying to attract the attention of a lad!_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mayrie observed the two young men standing awkwardly and clearly in distress. She decided to take control of the situation, as only she was capable of doing.

"Well _really_ Tayend, you ought to lock that door! Not everyone would expect to see _that_ sight greet them as they entered a room!"

Tayend was stunned, but finally managed to string a few words together. "Mayrie! We were just… just messing about…." He trailed off breathlessly, as he realised how pointless his excuses were.

Mayrie rolled her eyes, but felt acute sympathy for her little brother and Darlend. She decided it was best for her to leave them alone. She stepped out of his room and began walking hastily down the hall. When she heard quick footsteps behind her, she turned to see Tayend following her. He was looking flustered, with his hair still a bit messy and his cheeks glowing.

"Mayrie!" He cried weakly. "Please…please don't tell Father-"

His older sister put her hand on his shoulder, silencing him. She smiled gently and replied, "Don't worry Tayend, I won't tell anybody."

Tayend gave a deep sigh of relief, and relaxed somewhat. But now that Mayrie's suspicions about her brother were confirmed, she realised the gravity of the situation. If their father _ever_ found out his son was a lad…he would never forgive him. It was as simple as that.

"Tayend, you need to be more wary when you're with Darlend," Mayrie warned him. "You're incredibly lucky it was me who walked in just now – imagine if it was anyone else! So, just be very careful from now on, please Tayend?"

Her brother nodded in surrender, he knew that Mayrie's advice was sensible. He and Darlend had been reckless to presume that no one would interrupt them so late at night. He felt a wave of gratitude and fondness for his sister; for not judging him viciously the way any other person in her position would.

"I definitely _will _be more careful, Mayrie." He replied, still looking embarrassed.

His sister gave him a kind smile. "If you need to talk about this, don't be afraid to chat to me. I'm always here for you."

Tayend was overcome with appreciation to be blessed with a sister like Mayrie.

"Thank you," He whispered softly, but this was enough to express how entirely indebted he was to her.

"You better get back to your friend now, I expect he's getting anxious," Mayrie commented, nodding towards Tayend's door and trying not to grin.

Tayend blushed again, but turned and walked hurriedly back to his bedroom.

"Oh, and Tayend," Mayrie called out impulsively.

Tayend glanced back over his shoulder curiously. "What?"

"Congratulations on catching the most attractive man in court."

Grinning shyly, Tayend gave her a cheeky wink as he closed his bedroom door, making sure to lock it this time.


End file.
